Catch Me
by Allie Potter
Summary: Por supuesto que no me interesa Cassie" se dijo Tony al despertar luego de un largo, y extrañamente, dulce sueño con su amiga. -Tony -¿Si, Cass? -Bésame.


**"Catch Me"**

**(Atrapame)**

_Por supuesto que no me interesa Cassie_, se dijo Tony al despertar luego de un largo, y extrañamente, dulce sueño con su amiga.

Ella le sonreía como si su vida dependiera de eso, decía "_Adorable_" a cada segundo y le besaba las mejillas con besos largos y dulces.

Effy llamo a la puerta.

-¿Si?- pregunto estirando su, aun, adormecido cuerpo.

-El desayuno ya esta listo, Tony.

-Vale.

No tenia ganas de molestar sutilmente a su padre, tampoco tenia ganas de hacer ejercicio o de ver a la mujer desnuda de la ventana, solo tenia ganas de comer una tostada y llegar pronto a la escuela.

Tampoco paso a casa de Sid esa mañana, se fue directo a la escuela por un motivo que no lograba comprender.

Entonces cuando la vio, entendió el motivo de su apuro.

-¡Cass!- exclamo a la chica que miraba por el balcón de la escuela con la nariz pegada al cristal.

La muchacha rubia y delgada se giro y lo miro.

-Tony- sonrío.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó, pero al notar los manchones púrpuras bajo sus hermosos ojos cambio su pregunta a: - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Negó y luego sonrío.

-Pero estaré bien- dijo poniéndose un mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No dormiste bien… ¿No?

-No pude dormir en toda la noche.

-¿Por qué?

Cassie lo miro confundida.

-Tony…- miro sus zapatos y luego levanto la vista- ¿Por qué me hablas?- fue directa.

-Siempre lo hago.

-En realidad solo lo haces para pedirme que me acueste con Sid.

Sintió como sus mejillas tomaban calor fuertemente y se sintió horrible ¿En verdad había hecho eso?

-No debes disculparte Tony.

-Claro que debo…- dijo sin creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

En eso el timbre de clases irrumpió el pequeño silencio que se había provocado.

Cassie tomo su bolso amarillo patito con animales de colores y miro al chico.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto con voz dulce.

_Claro…_ pensó Tony.

-Uhm…Cass.

-¿Si?- sonrío la chica.

-¿Por qué no nos saltamos esta clase?

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto ella.

-Tu y…yo.

Los ojos de Cassie pasaron de la intriga al asombro.

-Claro- rió- vamos.

Tony se decía que solo era curiosidad. Era evidente que Cassie no había tenido una buena noche.

La miro de reojo. Ella llevaba la vista clavada en sus zapatos dorados y en sus calcetas rosa pálido.

-Lindas…- murmuro Tony.

Cassie levanto el rostro y le dio otra radiante sonrisa.

-Uau, gracias Tony.

Se sentaron bajo un roble. La muchacha se recostó sobre el verde y brillante césped.

-Ven, Tony.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el, girándose para verla mejor.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y por primera vez noto las bellas facciones de su delgada amiga. Por primera vez vio cuan largas eran sus pestañas y cuan rosados eran sus labios, cuan brillante se veía su cabello al sol y cuanta paz le producía.

-Tony.- dijo abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente.

-¿Si?- pregunto aturdido.

Cassie extendió sus brazos sobre el césped, volvió a cerrar los ojos y sonrío flojamente.

-Acuéstate a mi lado, Tony.

El la miro unos segundos.

-¿Discutiste con Sidney anoche?

La floja sonrisa de Cassie desapareció por completo de sus labios.

-No. Él discutió solo. Él esta enamorado de Michelle.

Por algún extraño motivo no le molesto oír eso.

-¿Qué harás?

-Nada…- volvió a sonreír.

-¿Nada…?

-Nada de nada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto inclinándose hacia la muchacha inconcientemente.

-Porque algún día la olvidara y yo voy a estar allí para él.

Tony no lograba entender como ella podía ser tan optimista. Sintió vértigo al oler el perfume de flor de naranja que emanaba la piel de Cassie.

-Tony.- volvió a decir al cabo de un rato en que él solo pudo contemplarla como se contempla una escultura griega tallada con hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-¿Si, Cass?

-Acuéstate a mi lado- repitió.

No dijo nada y se acomodo junto a su amiga en el césped.

Juro oír a su estomago gritar al sentir la respiración calmada de Cassie.

-Me gusta tu vestido- soltó el muchacho.

-Me gustan tus pantalones.

-Me gusta tu piel.

-Me gustan tus ojos- sonrío divertida con los ojos cerrados.

Él, sin proponérselo o siquiera conciente, paso uno de sus largos dedos por la afilada nariz de la chica.

-Tony.- dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Si, Cass?

-Bésame.

-Si, Cass.

Cassie abrió los ojos y miro al joven recostado a su lado. Tony se apoyo en un codo e inclino el rostro sobre el de su amiga.

Los ojos de Cassie lo miraban expectante y sin decir una palabra, Tony beso los dulces labios de Cassie.

Fue solo una suave caricia de los labios de Tony sobre los de Cassie y los de Cassie bajo los de Tony.

-Tony.- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Si, Cass?- respondió el, también, con los ojos cerrados.

-Me gusta como hueles.

Tony sonrío.

-Tu hueles a…

-Naranja.

-Así es, Cass- dijo apoyando su nariz en el blanquecino cuello de Cassie.

-Tony.

-¿Si, Cass?

-Acuéstate a mi lado, Tony, y cierra los ojos.

-Si, Cass- dijo apoyando su espalda en el césped.

Sintió como Cassie se levantaba y caminaba alrededor suyo.

-Tony.

-¿Si, Cass?- dijo sonriendo.

-Extiende tus brazos.

Lo hizo.

Sintió los dedos de Cassie recorrer corriendo su brazo derecho hasta llegar a su hombro, luego caminaron lentamente hasta su mandíbula y se detuvieron en sus labios. Sintió el calor corporal de Cassie sobre su cuerpo y luego los labios de la chica sobre su mejilla derecha.

Fue un largo y dulce beso. Luego la sintió alejarse y murmurar "_Adorable"_.

-Adiós, Tony.

-Adiós, Cass.

Se quedo allí, sintiendo que aun seguía dormido y pensando en que Effy entraría en cualquier momento por la puerta de su habitación y diría: _"El desayuno ya esta listo, Tony"_

* * *

¡Hola adorable gente!

Bien, se que para muchos resulta extraño y hasta repulsivo pensar en Tony y Cassie, pero también se que hay muchos como YO que pagarían por ver a esta pareja junta ¿No son adorables?

Es mi primer One-Shot y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo y oyendo canciones calidas y amorosas.

Un beso largo y sonoro, _Paula._


End file.
